Base Luna
}} Overview Base Luna was added to the 1.0.0 Update released on December 8, 2016. This map was a part of the Star Wars: Rogue One promotion on Roblox. In the map, the player can clearly see the Earth. This is the only map known to hold the Railgun. Base Luna has a complicated underground plan and a relatively flat and desert surface. There are three missile silos on the map with two of them filled with the missiles and one of them is empty. The warheads of both missiles are open and have bright element inside them, which suppose that they are the nuclear warhead missiles. Their purpose is unknown. Therefore, this is supposed to be a military base rather than a base for a civilian or scientist. As on the moon, Base Luna has lower gravity which allows the player to jump higher and eventually double jump. This increases the difficulty to hit the target, especially on the surface of the base. The map was removed on December 19, 2016. Objectives Badges * This map held the badge "Find The Codex", where player needed to get a 5 kills in a row to unlock a secret room thats near the A point in Flare Domination where is the codex. When getting the badge the player will instantly get "The Major's Helmet" hat in their inventory. * This map held the badge "Win Three Matches", where player needed to win three matches on the Base Luna map on any specific gamemode. When getting the badge the player will instantly get the "Helios Headphones" hat in their inventory Strategy The Main Strategy is to keep the top ground which allows players to drop down into the underground part of the map. However, it is recommended to use a gun oriented for Close Quarters Combat (CQC) as guns with a large amount of recoil and low gravity don’t go well together. Guns with a slow RoF generally aren’t recommend due to low gravity which makes enemy players harder to hit. A CQC oriented weapon with decent reload speed like the Colt SMG 635 and M231 will be effective on this map. Keep in mind that these two weapons have extreme recoil. Using a melee is a viable option, especially against campers as the player can use stealth to their advantage and kill without getting spotted on the radar. Take advantage of the low-gravity environment of Base Luna to get the jump on potential victims. Since it is hard to keep steady aim against flying opponents, the player's best bet is to get up close and personal, killing them with a weapon oriented for CQC. Hip-firing also isn't a bad idea, since it is easier to aim against rapidly moving opponents, so get a weapon with high hipfire accuracy. If the player decides to ADS, use a weapon with an above average mag size to maximize the chances the player has of landing a couple shots on hostiles before the player have to reload. High RoF weapons will consume ammo at a rapid rate while ADS so weapons like the AS VAL aren't the best choice. Trivia *Only a few hours before importing this map, along with the UI, from the test place to the main game place, some players noticed that there is a moon in the sky with the earth. Ironically, the map was already on the moon. The developers quickly removed the moon. *It's the only map to have extremely high jumping as well as double jumping due to low gravity. *Like mentioned above this is the only map known to contain a battle pick-up weapon, the Railgun. *This was currently the only map where badges were able to be obtained. *This was the only map known to not have a day/night cycle. *This map was around for a week. *This map was hated by many people, due to the players constantly "boosting". **Boosting is a method for players where one person gets another person (presumably a friend) to assist them getting to the top of the leaderboard, or getting attachments/weapons by killing them and coming back and vice versa. Hence the term '"boosting". *Shotguns were the most commonly used weapons on this map. Category:Maps Category:Removed Maps